First Flight Home
by Fearmortali
Summary: <html><head></head>Yang, having been gone from Blake for two years straight has finally been able to go back to her. But a sudden change of events causes her to go some sort of cheap route to get to her love. How will she cope? (crappy summary of course) Bumblebee, Violence, and Fluff? Idk, Enjoy!</html>


First Flight Home

**My first-ish One-shot? I don't know… Anyways Bumblebee pairing and Modern AU. Music used to write this was First Flight Home by Jake Miller. Sadly it isn't as happy as the song… I guess… Enjoy! ALSO I am finally hooked onto Bumblebee XD**

***Vale Airport**

I pay the taxi fare and thank the man after grabbing my luggage, _I'll be home soon Blakey… _I pull my script out and pull up the messaging app, _"Kitten, I'll be on that first flight home for you! :D" _ I start towards the entrance of the bay when everything goes black. _Am I dead? What happened? _I couldn't feel my arms but I saw a light flashing in my face, _Is that the light? Where am I? _I could barely hear someone, "Th… One's…. Get…. Emergency…." I try to open my eyes but everything was too bright, squinting I could see the sight of the airport, _Oh god, I almost died… _"W-W-What's g-g-going on?" I try my best to speak clearly but ended up coughing violently from the dust, "Hey, can you hear me miss? Don't worry, you'll be okay. We'll get you to the hospital soon, HEY WHERE'S THE MEDICS?!" I fall into a state of both conscious and unconsciousness, I watch lights pass by and people in medical uniforms look over me, "Hold on, someone give me 50cc's of Aura Regeneration!" I feel someone take my arm and the sudden pain of an injection, _Jesus, I guess my kitten's going to be pissed… _"B-b-Blake…." All I could mumble was her name before falling into a deep sleep, I saw everyone pass through my eyes, _Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Mom, Dad… _All I could do is watch them tear up and cry. It looked as if I had died. I tried my best to move but felt glued to the floor, everything in my life went past my eyes. I stood there as I saw my memories of my whole life go by in just a matter of minutes until I woke up, _huh? I'm alive? Wait, where am I? _I look around and find Nora and Phyrra sleeping in two chairs next to my bed. Pulling the cords of my arms and body I quickly turn off the machines before they awake and quickly find my backpack, _Jesus Ruby, you sure know the best backpacks to buy… _I open it as silent as possible and change into my second-cleanest clothes, finding my wallet I put it in my back pocket and walk out of the room leaving a note for them.

***Outside Beacon Hospital**

I sneak out of the hospital without too many problems besides almost getting pulled over by a nurse questioning who I am and who I was visiting, luckily she fell for a bullshit story and I was able to sneak off without any more questions. Pulling out my wallet and checking I find a couple hundred Lien and a few credit cards I kept on me, flagging down a taxi I ask them to bring me to any private airfield near-by just to hope for at-least someone who could bring me to Atlas. The trip was boring but the guy tried to hold a conversation with me, "So, I guess you have some very important business that couldn't wait?"

"Yeah, I need to see my girlfriend, it's been about 2 years since we last saw each-other and I aim to stay with her for the rest of my life, so you could say it's important. Anyways what day is it, I haven't been able to keep track of the time for a while."

He looked at me with a gruff look before answering, "It's been about 3 days since the bombing, police say its White Fang, but the Hunters Association was sent in to investigate, but all in all it's a Thursday." I tried to hide my shocked expression as best as I could, _she's going to kill me… No, she's going to think I'm dead isn't she. _I quickly ask him, "We're there any survivors?"

"A few here and there but before the H.A. complete their investigation no-one gets contacted." We pull up to a skydiving spot, "There's no private airfields but I hear that these guys can allow you to jump into another town for a bigger price, anyways you don't have to pay me. I already know a survivor of the blast." He smiled at me and helped me get out of the car before driving off. I read the name, _Grimm Express? Sounds like a deathtrap waiting to happen…. _I walk into the small building to come across a blonde man, "Welcome to Grimm Express Vale's most popular skydiving spot, how many will it be?"

"I need to get to this address in Atlas how much?" I hand him a piece of paper with Blake's address and pull out one of my credit cards, "For you? It'll be over 2,100 Lien. Or for a discount you could come with me into the back…?" I give him the card as he sighs, "Alright, your pilot will be Sun Wukong, he should be in hanger 3." He runs to the back and returns with a jumpsuit, parachute, and helmet. "Here you go." I grab the gear and thank him before heading out to the airstrip.

***At Hanger 3**

"H-H-hello? Is there a Sun Wukong?" I look around and noticed the plane, "Huh, wait what?" I hear a crash and a thud and watch as a man who looked like an islander jump out of the plane, "Name's Sun Wukong. Where you heading madam?" I hand him the address before looking for a place to change. Finding a little office that had no windows I quickly change and head back outside, luckily the cashier wasn't a total dick of giving me a tight jumpsuit, "Alright, considering that this is a home address and not some field area. We're going to have to fly really high. Wait, have you ever skydived before?" I nod quickly remembering going skydiving with Ruby a couple times, "Alright then, hop in." I get in the tight cabin and notice a bunch of cans, "Hey, what's with all the empty beer cans?"

"Oh that? It's just a bit of extra weight I have, the cabin is kind of lighter than the tail so I used to have to pull a lot just to keep it balanced so I decided just to put a bunch of cans instead…" Ignoring him as he trailed off I buckle myself up as he continued while starting the engine, "Plus, the engine sometimes gets shot up so I would pour some beer into it and for some strange reason it starts to act normal…." He taxis onto the runway and begins the takeoff, "Oh, this flight may or may not take a while considering if there's no turbulence!" Clearing the runway I think back to the time Blake had first went skydiving…

***Somewhere over a distant field Yang's memories…**

"_Are you sure about this Yang?"_

"_Trust me! It'll be fun!" I hold onto Blake's hand and we both jump at the same time, we enjoy the wind going through our hair as we stared at the ground. I did a couple of crazy things while she watched me with shock, "When did he say to pull the string?!"_

"_NOW!" I pull both of our strings at the same moment releasing both of our chutes. We float down softly as I chucked looking at her still shocked face._

***Over some suburbs in Atlas**

"Alright, we're nearing your stop soon. Just for usual Bull, I'll be landing the plane over at the Atlas Airport. Think you can return the jumpsuit and helmet to me?!" I nod and stand near the door waiting for his go ahead, "Alright, _DROP!" _I jump out of the air and look over the suburbs, spotting her house I spin around a couple times remembering the adrenaline rush this gave me, _Thanks Rubes… _Falling close enough to the ground I pull the cord releasing the chute and try my best to make a direct shot onto the street near her house. I start to see people walk out of their houses to look at me and cheer. Quickly landing I remove the pack and walk towards Blake's house, knocking on the door I hear someone walk down the stairs, _Okay Yang, you can do this. Blake will probably be crying if it's me… _I watch the door open up slowly, "Y-y-Yang?"

"Hey kitten, you miss me?" I push the door open and hug her as tight as I could before letting go, "B-B-But how, no-one told me you lived…"

"Well no-one told me I could die…" I smile as she starts to cry. I stop her with a kiss making it as passionate as possible while looking around as everyone cheered... _I guess that first flight home was worth it… _"Now then, shall we continue inside?" I pull her by the arm into the house closing the door behind us and locking it. I was finally home…

**A/N: JESUS FUCKING CHRIST THIS LOOKS CRAPPY AS FUCK THE WAY I WROTE IT… But I am way to freakin tired to bother…. Oh and to anyone who is wondering No I don't have fucking Ebola, so I'm not DEAD! Yay! *confetti shoots out* Anyways I wish Texas luck with their Ebola problem and Africa luck too, wish I could help out but who would allow me… **_**Ignores every fucking organization looking for helpers…. **_**Anyways guys this is Fearmortali I just posted another story in like weeks, Await for further chapters (if I ever bother) of the actual stories… This should hold you guys off for now….**


End file.
